Non-volatile memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory drives and removable storage cards, provide increased portability of data and software applications. Speed of data retrieval and power consumption of such memory devices can impact a user experience. Therefore, it would be beneficial to improve an average speed of data retrieval from a non-volatile memory device. It would also be beneficial to reduce power consumption associated with data retrieval from a non-volatile memory device.